Biting Cold
by CSG4ME
Summary: 5 Years after the events of Piping Hot, major changes are sweeping through the lives of Stephanie, Ranger, Abby, Sean, and the Merry Men.
1. Chapter 1

Finally the last order was done for tomorrow. I leaned back to admire my work. A beautiful four-tier wedding cake, piped with ivory detailing and studded with sugar pearls gleamed softly. Hopefully the newlyweds and their guests would enjoy it! I couldn't hold back a sigh as I remembered the wedding cakes that I had made last year, not only for myself, but for Steph and Ranger as well. My wedding to Sean had been small, quiet, and attended mostly by his friends from his S.E.A.L. platoon, and the men from Rangeman. Steph's wedding, well… that was a whole other story. Steph's Grandma had a field day ogling all the 'hot men with large packages' and more than one of them was groped unmercifully. I loved that old woman. Those were beautiful days, and I still couldn't believe that the two of us were married. I mean really. Five years ago last month Sean and Ranger had finally come around to our way of thinking, and now here I was, decorating another wedding cake, waiting for him to come home so we could start a family.

Ranger had offered him a position at Rangeman once his current enlistment was up, and Sean accepted. He's supposed to start next month, but this last mission they sent him on has been taking longer than it was supposed to. My illustrious husband was supposed to be home two weeks ago, but there's been no word. This isn't unusual, but because it's his last mission, I've been uneasy for months. I work out with Steph and the guys after the bakery closes for the day so that I will be tired enough to fall asleep at night. It hasn't been easy, but when times get tough, I just look down at my wedding ring and remember that Sean promised he'd always come back to me. Sean keeps his promises.

I was thrown out of my reverie when Christie, one of the managers that I hired to run the bakery while I decorate, poked her head through the kitchen doors

"Hey, bosswoman, there's some people here to see you."

"Just send them back here."

"You sure you don't want to see them in your office?" Christie asked, biting her lip

I frowned. "I haven't had time to go through all the papers on the desk yet. The kitchen's more organized, send them back here." I stood up to wash my hands as the doors swung closed. I heard the familiar creak of hinges and spun to face my visitors. "How can I help you?" the words had barely left my mouth when I recognized who they were.

Two men in full naval dress were standing in my kitchen. No. "No" I breathed

"Mrs. Hennessey, we regret to inform you that your husband, Sean Hennessey went missing four days ago, and at this point ma'am," the officer paused for breath "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we confirmed this morning that he has been killed in the line of duty."

I backed up until I hit the solid oak table that five years ago Sean had helped me refinish. It was solid. It was still there. My husband had to be alive. The table was still there. I couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening. "No, no no NO!" it was all I could say. They were wrong. Sean wasn't dead.

"Ma'am, is there someone we can call for you?"

"Christie!" I shouted. These men had to leave. They were lying to me.

Christie burst through the doors and looked wildly around the kitchen.

"Call Steph. Tell her it's an emergency."

Christie didn't hesitate, didn't look behind her when she bolted out of the kitchen and towards the front bakery phone.

"Ma'am," the younger looking one stepped towards me

"He's not dead. You're wrong!" I shouted again, and then it hit me. They were here. This was real. I wasn't dreaming. "No" I whispered again, crying now, and half fell onto the table that I was holding on to.

The wedding cake that I had slaved over for five days lost it's perch, and splatted all over the floor. Cake crumbs, frosting, fondant, sugar pearls, all broken, all that hard work, gone.

A/N So, I'm finally back among the living. I know I've been promising to finish my other stories forever, and I'm still planning on doing that, but this has been eating at me for months! So here it is! Please don't hate me!

(also nobody except for Sean and Abby belong to me!)


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the break room with Bobby and Lester when my phone rang to the tune of Pour Some Sugar On Me I rolled my eyes. Abby had set that for the bakery ring tone, after a day of giggling ridiculousness two years ago. Now it was just an inside joke. I saw Bobby's eyes light up, and Lester grinned as I answered. "Yo" since I was officially a Manoso now, I figured I could get away with it.

"Um, Steph, this is Christie. There's an emergency at the bakery. Abby," and Christie drew in a shuddering breath. "Abby needs you."

"I'll be there in five" I said, and hung up.

"Steph?" Bobby asked.

"Emergency at the bakery," I told him, looking frantically for my purse.

The two guys went pale. "I'll drive" Bobby said,

And then all three of us were sprinting down the stairs. As soon as we were in the car I called Ranger. I knew he was busy, but I wanted him to know. When the call went to voicemail I just said "emergency at the bakery, I'll call later with details. Love you" and hung up.

As soon as we got to the bakery I was worried. There was a car parked in the no parking zone. It had military plates. I began to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and raced into the bakery that was half full.

"Steph, oh thank god!" Christie said "She's in the back."

I ducked under the service counter and back through the kitchen doors, Bobby and Lester close behind me. The scene behind the doors was totally surreal. Two men in pristine white uniforms were crouched in front of Abby, who was crying brokenly next to a pile of smashed cake. "Oh god" I whispered.

"Steph. They" She sobbed out. "Sean" she shook her head and ground the heels of her palms into her eyes, shaking her head.

"Ma'am, Mrs. Hennessey's husband was killed in action two days ago." One of the men in white said softly.

I heard Bobby and Lester inhale sharply, as I dove to the floor to hug Abby. She latched on to me as tightly as possible and we rocked back and forth. I think Bobby and Lester talked to the men in white, but I was too focused on Abby, trying to soothe her, even though I knew how useless it would be.

After a while, Abby was sobbing, but more gently than she had before. She sniffled and then whispered "Maggie, oh. I have to call Maggie!"

I wordlessly handed her my cell phone, and she dialed, raggedly inhaling.

"Maggie. It's Abby. I. Some men came to the bakery today. Maggie, it's Sean."

There was a pause, and I could hear Maggie's voice, but not what she was saying. Abby began to cry again, and she whispered "They say he's dead."

Silence on the other end of the line, and then I heard a clunk. Maggie had dropped her phone. She got back on, must've said something to Abby, and Abby was once again crying as hard as I'd ever seen. Ever. She managed to say goodbye to Maggie, and then she hung up. She handed the phone back to me, just as it started to blast the batman ringtone. Lester stepped over to Abby and knelt down, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder as I took the call.

"Yo"

"Babe." Ranger sounded worried

"It's bad Ranger, they came today" I couldn't even bring myself to explain

"Who?"

"The chaplain and whoever they send with him. Sean… He's dead" I felt hollow just saying the words, and I couldn't imagine how Abby felt hearing them. I heard her wail from behind me, and I turned to look. Lester was looking bewildered, and Bobby took Abby from him, and clung to her, rocking her and patting her back. He didn't say anything, just rocked.

"Ranger," I paused to take a breath, thinking how easily that could have been me over the past five years

"I'm on my way Babe. I know."

"Love you"

"Love you too"

and we hung up.

Bobby looked at me, questioning, and darted his eyes back to Abby's shuddering form that was wrapped around him. She looked so small.

"Abby, honey, do you want us to take you to your house?" I asked gently

Abby hiccupped and raised a puffy, tearstained face to me. She was breaking my heart. She just nodded, and Bobby shot a look to Lester, who had walked the two men in white out and returned. Lester nodded and left, presumably to get the car. I certainly didn't want Abby to have to be carried through her own bakery like this.

I shot Ranger a text to meet us at Abby's house, one that she and Sean had bought together two years ago. I went out to tell Christie to close as usual today, and that she would probably be in charge for the next week or so. By the time that I was finished, Bobby was loading Abby into the SUV, sitting in the back with her. She wouldn't let go, as she stared blankly ahead of her, tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N I still don't own anyone but Abby. I hope y'all can forgive my prolonged absence.)

Abby sat ramrod straight in the uncomfortable metal folding chairs that had been set up at the gravesite. At the memorial service, she had done the same. I had barely even been able to detect the fact that she was breathing. It looked as if she had been carved out of stone. She accepted the flag that was handed to her almost robotically, and when the 21 shots rang out, she didn't even flinch. That had been almost two hours ago. Maggie had stayed after most of the others left, but now it was just Abby and me. Ranger had taken Steph home as soon as he could. She had cried herself sick, and Abby hadn't even noticed when she had attempted to hug her. I really didn't want to disturb whatever state Abby had put herself in to get through this day, but a heavy summer rain was beginning to fall. First came the fat drops of water, and then total downpour. Abby didn't seem to notice, and for a few minutes more she sat, unmoving and unaware. Just as I gathered up the nerve to approach her, she stood suddenly. Hugging the folded flag tightly to her body, she walked up to the coffin and bent over it, putting her forehead against the lid. I kept my distance. After her silent communion was done, Abby straightened her spine and turned towards me. I don't think she even recognized who I was at that moment. She walked slowly, as if through a fog, the rain hiding her expression from view. She didn't even look at me as she made her way back to the black SUV that was waiting to take her home. Instead of clambering clumsily into the passenger seat as she had so many times before, she crawled into the back. When I took my place in the drivers seat, she was curled up on the bench seat. Her black dress made her grieving pallor even more obvious, and her fingers were digging into her upper arms as she cradled the flag. When she spoke, it was in a gravelly tone, low and strained from too many tears.

"Can you take me to the beach?"

I just nodded and started the car.

It was dark when I heard the passenger door to the SUV open.

"How long has she been out there?" Ranger asked.

"Since about 4."

"She done anything but sit and stare?"

"No."

We sat in silence, both contemplating the strangeness of Abby's stillness. Usually you couldn't keep that girl in one place for more than three seconds, and even then she was constantly moving, jiggling a foot or tapping a finger. For her to be so still seemed unnatural.

"Where's Steph?" I asked, wishing for her to tell me if Abby should be taken back to her house.

"Asleep. She's sat up with Abby for the past couple of nights. I think the crying finally exhausted her."

"What should we do?" I asked, hoping that Ranger would have the answer, as he always seemed to.

But he just sighed. "Has she said anything?"

"Only to ask to go to the beach."

"Where is she staying tonight?"

"Not her house."

I shuddered, remembering that first night. Abby had been inconsolable. She cried, she yelled, she threw things, tearing through the house until she got to the door of the master bedroom. Suddenly she had just shut down. Tears were still running down her face, but silently. She walked into the room, and then ran into the adjacent bathroom. We had heard the shower turn on, and Steph, Lester and I began to clean up. When the water was still running half an hour later, Steph had gone in. She called me upstairs to pick the lock on the bathroom door. When that was done, I retreated, and Lester and I sat. Neither of us could think of anything to say.

Steph told us later that she had found Abby sitting fully clothed in her shower. The water was turned all the way to cold, and she shivering. I was called back up to treat Abby for the early stages of hypothermia. Since that night she hadn't spoken except to answer the questions that the people at the funeral home asked. Maggie had made most of the arrangements, and Abby had sat in offices, staring into space. No one wanted to leave her alone, so Steph took her up to the apartment that she and Ranger had shared until they moved into the batcave. We all took turns sitting with her. She hadn't cried at all. She barely ate or drank. Ella initially tried to tempt her with homemade macaroni and cheese, but Abby had rejected even that. Ella started leaving her toast, lightly buttered. Abby ate about one slice over the course of the day. She drank the tea that Ella put in front of her, but that was it.

"She could have her old apartment back." Ranger's voice brought me back to the present.

"That would probably be best for now."

We scanned the beach, noting the teenagers that were having a summer bonfire party a little further down. The probably hadn't even noticed the woman in black, staring into the ocean in silence.

"We should get her. It's almost 11." Just as that sentence left my lips, I saw Abby stand. She glowed in the moonlight she was so pale. Suddenly, she bent, grabbing the hem of her dress. Ranger and I watched in silence as she peeled it over her head, and tossed it behind her. She took off running for the waves,

"Shit!" I swore, and jumped out of the SUV to go after her.

Ranger and I ran out along the beach, and I splashed into the surf before I could even see where exactly Abby was. She was floating on her back, and I stopped, once again hesitant to disturb her. I could hear some slow music in the background, no doubt from the teenagers down the beach. What I could hear more clearly was the hysterical laughter of the woman in the water. The waves were splashing against my knees as the laughter turned into crying and Abby stood, yanked her hair out of the bun it had been set in, and dove headfirst into the oncoming waves. Ranger and I waited for her to surface.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys, thanks so much for your patience and support! These chapters are hard to write, and it takes me a while to get into the correct headspace. I promise it won't always be like this though! The next chapter will be posted soon, and hopefully you'll be able to see the light. I still don't own anyone except Abby and Sean, so please don't sue me!

*(Abby's POV)*

The water was cold. That was good. I could feel cold. Maybe the cold would help numb some of the pain. It had been bad since the day they came, but when those teenagers had played that song, well, it was impossible to manage. Sean and I had listened to that song one night a few years ago. It had been warm, uncomfortably so, and after a long day at the bakery, I had come home to my fiancé. We sat on the porch, my favorite area of our house, and when the song had come on the radio, he had asked me to dance. Hearing it again, today reminded me that we would never be able to dance together again. It hurt more than I thought it could. It hurt more than that first night, when the general sense of wrongness had swamped me. I had chosen cold water that night too, hoping that it would wake me up from the nightmare I was in. It had to have been a nightmare. Now that I knew it was real, that I couldn't force myself awake from this, I just wanted the cold again. I wanted the ocean to sweep me out to the deepest, darkest, coldest crevasse and leave me there. Something about the churning tide, the way I could feel the cyclic motion of the waves while under water was just comforting. It was like being rocked to sleep. I didn't want to come up for air, even though my lungs were burning. Air would make me leave the only comfort I had found in a week. As the ocean tried to soothe me, I decided to stay under, just a little longer, just until the pain gathering in my lungs was stronger than the pain in the vacant area of my chest that used to house my heart. I let my feet leave the sand that I had dug them into, anchoring myself under water, and allowed the undertow to pull me out just a little further.

*(Bobby's POV)*

Abby hadn't come up, and I was in the water up to my waist now. I was beginning to panic. She should have surfaced by now. Her sudden, impulsive run into the waves had worried me, her dive had escalated that fear, and now I was scared. Terrified. Abby was in that dangerous stage of grief where people do stupid things. No one had been able to console her, or even speak to her for days. Withdrawal from society was typical of those who were seriously contemplating suicide, but until tonight I hadn't thought that Abby would take it that far. Now that I couldn't see her, while the ocean's black water hid her so thoroughly, I did. She had loved Sean so much, and she was still so young. Her grandparents were all still alive, and she'd never really lost anyone before.

Bile was rising in my throat as I scanned the surface furiously, searching for a hint of her. Ranger was a little behind me, and I knew that he was also watching anxiously for any sign of her. Suddenly, I saw it. Abby's long blonde hair was glimmering in the moonlight, further out than I would have thought. There was no other disturbance to the inky water, which meant that the rest of her was still _under_ the surface.

I shouted at Ranger "There!" And swam out to her, realizing how deep the water was when I tried to stand to lift her out of it. I couldn't feel the bottom. I ducked under the water, groping around for her an arm. I found it, and moved so that my shoulder was under her arm and kicked upwards. When we broke the surface, I waited for the gasp of air that should come instinctively. When it didn't I swam hard for the shore, knowing that nothing could be done until we were on land. It took forever, even after Ranger came and helped me tow the unconscious Abby.

When we finally got back to the beach, I laid her out flat and felt for breathing and a pulse. The pulse was there, barely fluttering along, but she wasn't breathing. I silently thanked god for every hour I had spent in medical training, all the times in combat that those skills had been tested, and every bit of knowledge that I possessed as I started rescue breathing. I was praying feverishly and time didn't seem to have any meaning as I worked. I vaguely heard Ranger calling for an ambulance, and telling the crowd of teenagers that had gathered to back off. My focus was on Abby though. I would not allow this to be the end for her. She was too cheerful, too bubbly to die on a dark beach.

Abby's chest jerked, and I moved my mouth off hers and rolled her to her side as she began to vomit sea-water and bile, and cough up some of the water that had been in her airway. She wasn't conscious yet, but that was a good thing. There was probably more water in her lungs, and if she was awake, she might panic that she couldn't breathe normally and force the saltwater into her lungs. I heard sirens and looked up for the first time. Ranger was watching me closely, and the teens were scurrying back to their bonfire to hide whatever might get them in trouble if the cops were to show up. Ranger quirked and eyebrow as I knelt next to Abby, taking her pulse. It was firmer, but still dancing, and I knew she wasn't safe yet. The EMT's came over, asked their questions and put their oxygen and monitors on her as I watched. When they loaded her into the back of the ambulance, I went with her. Ranger took the SUV. I had no doubt that he would call the others, Steph, the guys, Abby's parents. For now though, I sat in the back of the ambulance, head bowed, afraid to touch the girl who for the first time since I met her looked completely broken.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all of your support! It took me a while to get this chapter written the way I wanted it, but hopefully things will get easier from here on out. I'm not promising faster updates because I'm working around my class/work schedule. I hope y'all continue to enjoy it!

(Steph's POV)

I hate the hospital, the smell, the sounds, the colors, everything. But this time the hospital was even worse because I wasn't the one in the bed. I wasn't the one with the tubes and the wires and the monitors and the beeping and the doctors. I was one of the many people who stand helplessly by the bedside, berating themselves. Abby had been unconscious for more than 12 hours. At first it had been because the doctors had sedated her to drain the fluids from her lungs. Now it wasn't clear. Abby's body might just be keeping her asleep to heal, or she might have brain damage from the oxygen deprivation. No one would know until she woke up.

Ranger's hand settled on the back of my neck, a silent gesture of comfort and support. As I leaned against the man that I was lucky enough to call my husband, my eyes were drawn to the chair next to Abby's bed. Her husband should have been sitting there. Instead, Bobby kept a guilty vigil. No mater how many times we had told him that it wasn't his fault, he felt responsible. I sighed again. None of this should have ever happened. Abby was supposed to be at the bakery, Sean should be on a plane home. But this was the way things were. Although… "You checked right?"

"What?" Ranger asked

"You checked that they didn't just leave Sean behind right? That it wasn't some move by the government to kill him before h returned to civilian life?"

Ranger shook his head. "You've been watching too many movies Babe."

I just raised my eyebrows. Just as he was about to reply, the rhythm of the beeping changed. We looked towards the monitors, and the young woman who they were attached to. I turned back to Ranger.

"We checked."

I nodded and went back to waiting. The rest of the day passed with quiet conversation and intermittent checks from Abby's doctors. Most of the Merry Men came and sat for a while, waiting to see if their favorite baking maniac would be ok. She had baked her way into their hearts, and after that first Christmas dinner she had made for them, she was family. Bobby and Lester were there the whole time. I think Lester was there more for Bobby than Abby though. The longer Abby was unconscious, the worse Bobby seemed to feel. No one blamed him. Abby hadn't seemed the type to do… what she did. There was no reason for any precautions to be taken. Abby was so strong, so full of life, that everyone had just thought she would mourn. She would grieve for a long time, we had all known that, but no one had expected this to break her so completely.

**(Abby POV)**

Everything hurt. My chest and throat were especially bad, and my head was killing me. What had happened? The ocean had felt so good. Why was I feeling so bad? Suddenly, all the pieces, all the memories slammed into me, and I opened my eyes, praying to find myself at home. Maybe I had gotten drunk last night? Please God. But no. I was in the hospital. Steph, Ranger, Bobby, Lester were there. No Sean.

"We're so glad you're awake!" Steph said softly, smiling. She looked so sad though.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked from the chair next to my bed.

"I was at the beach, and they played a song that, it, it reminded me of something that I'll never have again." I shook my head, choking up on tears again, but continued. "I just wanted to be in the water for a while."

"You almost drowned." Bobby said quietly, looking at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen.

"I just wanted to stay under water for a while longer!" I exclaimed suddenly furious. I understood now why Ranger and Steph and Bobby were here, and the strange looks that they were all giving me. "You think I wanted to DIE?" I shouted. "The water made me FEEL for the first time in a week. Something other than pain. It was cold. I was numb." And now I was pissed.

"Sweetie, they had to drain almost a liter of water from your lungs. It didn't exactly look like an accident." Steph said calmly.

I was speechless. But then I realized what it must have looked like from the beach. "I really wasn't trying to do anything stupid. It just felt good under the water. I just wanted to stay there where it didn't hurt so bad. Just for a few minutes."

Steph was tearing up, and I had to look away. Bobby was on the other side of my bed, and I noticed that his burnt caramel skin was traced with faint shimmery lines. Salt.

He took a deep breath, and I saw his 'blank face' slam down. It wasn't as perfect as Rangers though. I could still see the faint traces of something, fear, anger, maybe both, in his eyes.

"You were deprived of oxygen, and began to breathe in saltwater. You slipped into unconsciousness and continued to inhale water. You had to be pulled from the water, and CPR was administered. An ambulance was called, and you were rushed here. They drained a liter of water from your lungs. You remained unconscious for 27 hours. The doctors feared that you had suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen." Bobby churned out this information as it would be written in a report, devoid of emotion.

I looked down at my lap, ashamed. I really hadn't meant to scare anyone; I just wanted to feel better. I almost smiled at how stupid that sounded. My husband was dead. How on earth was I supposed to feel better about that? It was supposed to hurt. And grieving widows were supposed to be able to deal with that pain. Strong women didn't almost accidentally drown themselves to cope.

My train of self-recriminating thought was ended by Ranger's cell phone. He looked at the screen and stepped outside to take the call.

"I'm sorry. I've always loved the ocean. I thought it would make me feel better. Nothing else was helping."

I saw Bobby and Steph flinch. I was suddenly reminded of the nights they had spent with me, the calm way that Steph and stuffed me into my black dress, the way that Ella had forced at least 1 piece of toast into my stomach every day, the way that Bobby hadn't asked questions that first day, just rocked me while I cried, and the way that Ranger had let them devote so much of their time to me this past week.

"Guys, I, I wasn't myself. I didn't even know you were there half of the time. I was just focused on controlling the pain. It hurt so badly!" I sobbed, finally letting the reality of the last week overwhelm me. This was my life. It wasn't a dream, I wasn't drunk, and Sean wasn't coming home. The pain hit me like a sledgehammer again, but this time I didn't bow to it. This time I wouldn't let it take away everyone else too. I needed them.

By the time that Ranger stepped back into the room, I had stopped crying. I felt almost sick to my stomach, but I could handle that. Ranger barely even glanced my way, looking instead at Steph. "Babe, there's an emergency with one of the accounts."

Steph nodded. "I'll call one of the guys to come get me later. You go."

Ranger dropped a quick kiss on her lips, and I almost lost the fight with my stomach. Some sick place in my brain was taunting me with visions of my husband doing the same thing. I shook my head to clear it and squeezed my eyes shut. I would not cry again. Not now.

By the time that I opened my eyes again, Ranger was gone and Steph claimed the chair on the other side of my bed. We looked at each other for a moment, trying to overcome the awkwardness that we both suddenly felt. What was I supposed to say? 'So, what happened during the week that I was comatose from grief?' It just seemed wrong.

Bobby was the one who saved us, clearing his throat. I laughed suddenly at the ridiculousness of the situation, and Steph and Bobby looked startled. I laughed even harder at the expressions on their faces. Somehow, my laughter dissolved into tears and I closed my eyes. It wasn't the crazy, out of control crying that I had been doing. This felt good, soothing. I felt Steph grab my hand, and Bobby put his hand on my shoulder. This was better. Maybe the cold ocean water had truly woken me up. Maybe being unconscious for over a day had allowed my rain to process. I didn't feel ok. Not even remotely close. But the pain wasn't threatening to swallow me whole. It didn't take my entire being to focus on staying afloat. I opened my eyes, squeezed Steph's hand, and then let it go, wiping some of the tears from my face.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm baaaaack! Ok, so first and foremost I'd like to apologize for my rather lengthy absence from . I don't have a good excuse other than that I lost the thread of the story for a while. Fortunately, it has been found again! Yay! Thanks for not giving up on me, and I hope you enjoy the long awaited Chapter 6_

"Yeah, I'm doing ok." Abby paused, listening to the voice on the other end of the line and waving me into the house. She gestured towards the kitchen and held up one finger. She'd be off the phone in a minute.

"Oh, you know, I get up, open the bakery, decorate cakes, deliver them, workout, do some stuff for Rangeman, come home and sleep. It's busy, but that seems to help."

Abby's voice was trying to be cheerful, but came off slightly flat, just as it had for the past three months. No one blamed her for it, but we all wanted to hear the smile in her words, instead of just pasted over a sad-eyed face.

"Yeesh, you're making it sound like a bad country song." Abby snorted, "Yes, I know you moved to the land of the hillbillies, but really? Lord y'all," She drawled mockingly. "Ok, well, we really do need to talk, but I have company right now. Can I call you later?" She paused, shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "Great. I'll talk to you tonight... Love you too."

Abby hung up and showed me one of her falser smiles. "Sorry about that, I've been promising to call Auntie for a few days and the timing has never worked out."

"No worries, I just wanted to officially invite you to our 'back to school' party."

"Um, who's going back to school?" Abby asked, looking at me like I had lost my mind

I couldn't help but grin. "No one, but the guys wanted to have a last chance it-might-snow-but-we're-dudes barbeque."

"And back to school is the theme?" Abby shook her head. "As long as we're not getting tarted up like slutty school girls, I'm in."

The laughter couldn't be contained as I tried to picture the disaster that would be the women of Rangeman dressed as slutty school girls. "Can you imagine?" I gasped

Abby's lips twitched upwards, and the corners of her eyes crinkled "Ranger would be all 'Santos, mats' every five seconds for daring to glance in your direction"

"And Ella could go as a sexy librarian and hit them all with rulers."

"And Lula would be a sight to behold." Abby giggled, sounding genuinely amused

"We could make the guys dress up like nerds, high waisted pants and glasses and pocket protectors"

"Wouldn't work" Abby sniffed, trying to hold back laughter. "They'd try to give each other wedgies but since they all go commando…."

That put the both of us over the edge, and we laughed until we cried. Abby was wiping the tears from her eyes and shaking her head. "Crap," she finally sighed, "I don't think I've laughed that hard since…" she trailed off, and I chanced a glance to the hand where her wedding ring still twinkled.

I drew her into a quick hug and then held her out at arms distance. "It's ok. It's not going to hurt this bad forever."

Abby shook her head. "I know, and it's getting better. I'm sleeping through the night now, and I'm back at the bakery. Yesterday I did my first wedding cake since," she paused, "since June."

"Good, what was it like?" I asked, letting her go

Abby stepped back and started pulling ingredients together for the lasagna that she had promised the men working monitors tonight, and that I had been sent to supervise and retrieve. "It was so much fun! The bride seems really nice, and they have the best idea for a cake design."

"Do tell,"

Abby filled me in on her newest projects, and I told her about the mischief that the guys had gotten up to in her 2 hour absence from Haywood. A little old lady at a quik-e-mart had assaulted Cal, and the story was spreading like wildfire. Abby was nodding along with the details, but she didn't seem to be as entertained by the story as I thought she would be.

"You still with me?" I checked

"Sorry Steph, I was just thinking."

"Care to share with the class?"

Abby shook her head. "Has Ella been going on hot dates or something that she's not telling me?"

"Definitely not."

"Have the boys pissed her off?"

"Nope"

"Ok, so how come _I'm_ always the one making them dinner?"

She tried to pass it off as a joke, but I could tell she'd actually wondered. What was I supposed to say. 'you go home and the boys worry about you alone in this house with nothing to do?' 'they know that you love to cook other things than pastries and are trying to let you do that so you'll be happy again'. Neither of those seemed particularly tactful, so I went with "Because they are all madly in love with you and anything than leaves your kitchen."

"Oh," Abby said with a little sigh. Then she shook her head. "I'd be happy to help Ella some nights."

I nodded. "You should talk to her about it. You know the guys are like five year olds. 'but Ms. Ellaaaaaa, why can't we have something yummyyyy'"

Abby snorted. "That's only because Ranger makes her feed them brown rice and steamed veggies without any butter."

I nodded "That's also why they have secret games called 'hide the pizza boxes' and 'sneak in the delivery guy'"

"Well, you talk to Ranger about allowing Abby-made junk food, and I'll make healthier versions of the stuff that they love without you having to haul yourself out here 3 nights per week."

"You've got yourself a deal." I smiled, relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's been nine months since I updated. This isn't because I've given up on this plotline. Just the opposite in fact. The problem is that I've had too many ideas. I've explored them all to many a dead end and now I've FINALLY hit on something that I've liked. I'll be posting at least three chapters in rapid succession and then we'll see. Don't lose hope though! _

Chapter 7

(from Ella's pov)

I was worried how Abby was going to take the news. She'd been better in the past month. The boys had helped, keeping her busy, keeping her busy, keeping her company. Especially Bobby. Poor boy. He was head over heels for that girl. He wouldn't do anything about it for a while yet, but us older ladies have been watching people fall in and out of love for decades. We know the signs that pass the young ones by. Which is really the reason I was here. Abby needed advance warning for news like this. I know it was cruel of my to take this to her at home, but I couldn't bear to see her broken in the back room of the bakery. Steph had told my about that day six months ago. Poor dear.

Abby looked surprised to see me, but that was to be expected. Since the funeral, I hadn't been to her house. I honestly don't know how she stood it. Lord know I would have sold the place, or burned it to the ground by know if I'd been her. But then, Abby didn't have that Latin craziness in her.

"Hello dear, can I come in?" I asked when Abby seemed content to gape on her porch.

"Oh, of course Ella." She blushed, offering to take my coat and waving me into the kitchen

I noticed that the house was immaculately clean. Wooden floors gleamed, the carpet pile was aligned as if it had been freshly vacuumed, and there were no dents in the cushions of any of the chairs. It about broke my heart. This house didn't look lived in. It was on display.

Shaking my head, I pulled up a chair to the counter. Abby had gotten back to scrubbing dishes, which I guessed that I'd interrupted. "Abby. Dear. Won't you come sit down?"

She rinsed the plate in her hands and smiled that familiar, lightless smile at me. "Can I get you anything? I just baked pumpkin bread, and you'll have to try some of this cider"

We chit chatted as she puttered, putting together a plate and heating up the cider. When she finally sat next to me, I angled to face her.

"So, Ella, what brings you to my humble abode?" She queried.

"Well, I have some news for you, and I wanted to tell you in person and in private." Abby's face drained of color, and I could see panic touch her eyes. "Everyone's fine, don't worry!" I added, grabbing her hands and squeezing them tightly. Lord, I was gong about this even more gracelessly than I'd imagined. "Honey, Steph's pregnant."

The air whooshed out of Abby, and she slumped back into the couch.

"I wanted to tell you in private so when you hear the news from Steph, or anyone else, you can at least pretend to be happy" I rushed out, wincing as I heard how that came out.

Abby chuckled weakly. "I am happy for them Ella, so happy" She choked a little "It's just that… if things were the way they were supposed to be…" she trailed off.

My heart broke for her. If things were the way they were supposed to be, we'd have two crazy pregnant ladies wreaking havoc on the men of Rangeman. I wrapped my arms around Abby, rocking her. After a few minutes, she looked up glassy-eyed and took a deep breath.

"Would it be weak of me to leave?" She asked, her voice oddly even.

"Where would you go?" I asked, shocked out of my skin.

"I have an aunt in Tennessee. You remember her from the wedding?"

I nodded dumbly, remembering the young woman. She was only 10 years older than Abby, and just as vivacious as her niece used to be.

"She's been asking me to come down for a while, and since Sean… Well, she needs some help in the diner she owns, and it might be good for me to leave here. I've never really lived in this city without him, and everyone is moving on."

I nodded. "Give it time. Don't rush into anything just yet."

Abby nodded and shook her head as if to clear it. "I couldn't leave the bakery anyway. It's my baby." She murmured the last part sarcastically, and I couldn't help but be worried.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you all enjoyed the most recent update. I'm feeling very much on a roll right now, so without further ado, the next chapter. I know it's short, but this is moving us in the direction that we need to go. Huzzah!

Chapter 8

(Lester's Lecherous POV)

Steph practically danced into the conference room, Ranger trailing behind her - was the bossman smiling? Shit! This was really not good. Un less it was really good? I eyeballed Brown from across the room, but he was looking out the door, no doubt eyeing the breakroom. It was about the time Abby usually brought afternoon snacks by, and posted the dinner menu for the night. The idea was that if they didn't want what she was cooking. They could make other arrangements. So far that hadn't happened often. Myself and most of the boys have never eaten out less in our lives, and the whole company has never looked better.

Sure enough, Ranger started the meeting, doing a de-brief on the slimeballs we'd brought in this week. I tuned out and thought of long-legged blondes, brunettes and redheads. My happy place, as it were. I managed to stay unfocused until Steph bounced out of the conference room and returned, hauling Abby with her.

Abby plopped down in an extra chair that had mysteriously appeared next to Brown. I had to roll my eyes at that one. But Abby looked tired, and I wondered if she'd been up late again. Brown had said he stopped by her place a couple of times and she'd been up, just cleaning or going over supply orders or something. He hadn't mentioned anything lately. Although that might have been because of the ribbing I'd given him. Man just couldn't take a joke.

My inner ramblings were broken off when Bossman yielded the floor to Bombshell.

"Umm, hey guys, I just wanted to tell you all at once. I'm pregnant!"

She was grinning like an idiot, and so was the Bossman. We were all in shock for maybe 5 seconds before every rangeman was on his feet, rushing to hug Steph and pat Ranger on the back.

By the time I got to the obviously excited couple, I saw Abby and Steph were laughing and bouncing in a circle. Suddenly, Abby stepped back and announced, "Well, someone has to say it… You're going to have the bat-baby!"

The room rocked with laughter and I would see Abby shove some of the guys aside to hug Ranger. Good. Maybe having a new life to look forward to would help Abby. Girls loved all of that mushy baby stuff. On that note, I scooped Bombshell up and spun her until she threatened to display her new powers of morning sickness.

This was going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here we go again! Hope y'all are enjoying the direction that the story continues to go! I am particularly fond of this new path. As previously mentioned, I only own Abby at this point. And I guess Steph's unborn child. But that's creepy and I prefer not to think of it like that. _

Chapter 9

(Abby's POV)

I'd been fine for a month. I'd made Steph's crazy celebration cakes, gotten more inventive with my decorations, and generally had a great four weeks. Until today, I thought I'd been doing rather well. I mean, I know Ella and Bobby were still worried about me, but I was sleeping through the night now, and everyone had seemingly stopped treating me like I might shatter at the least bit of provocation. It was good. I still missed Sean, still ached, couldn't bear to open up his side of the closet.

I had however, stopped sleeping with one of his old shirts under my pillow, and I hadn't sprayed his cologne in two months. It was strange, having the bathroom smell girly all of the time. Even when Sean was gone on missions I'd spray some cologne in the air after I'd showered, just to balance out the flowery scents that I preferred. The main parts of the house usually just smelled like bread, and sometimes at night I'd still wait to hear the refrigerator door creak open from a mean case of the 'man munchies'. For the most part though, things were better. Smoother.

I was startled out of my musings with the loud ringing of my cell phone. It was Lisa, and I picked up the phone, eager to hear the news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abby, it's Lisa" She chirped. Lisa was a good agent but the woman was too goddamned perky.

"Hey, any updates?" I asked. The house had been on the market for two months, not that anyone had known about it. I didn't want to advertise too much, feeling instead that the right buyer could be found eventually. I wasn't in a huge rush. I just didn't want to keep the house forever. I felt like a pea rattling around in a fudge tin.

"Well…" Lisa sing-songed, pausing for dramatic effect "We had a bit of a bidding war, and if you're ready, I can have everything settled for nearly $50,000 over your asking price."

I nearly threw up. This was a miracle. The bakery building was paid off already, and I had an apartment there as soon as the tenant's lease was up. Added to the payment that I'd received from the insurance company, and other benefits, I was a filthy rich widow. God. That word. I sucked in some air and tried not to choke. "That's amazing. When do I need to come sign the papers?"

I left Lisa's office and drove to the house that I no longer technically owned. Good. It hurt just walking through the door some days. Ever since Sean had left that last time it'd been like I was renting, just passing through, house sitting. Everything seemed stale while he was gone, and I'd thought then that when there were children in the house, it'd be home. Sean'd be doing shiftwork at Rangeman, and I'd have the kids running around, helping me make cookies when they were old enough, making a tremendous mess that I'd fuss about cleaning. The house would've smelled like baby powder and lavender, and the sour smell that unwashed children get from playing outside until sunset. Now those smells that I had always dreamed about would belong to someone else's children. Hopefully a family with a dog, and loving mayhem.

As I pulled into the driveway, I realized that I was crying again. When I slid the key into the lock on the door, it felt like a foreign action, and I had to try again twice to get it to open. The house even knew that I didn't belong anymore. For the first time since June, since those horrible, helpless, hopeless, empty days, I opened Sean's side of the closet and curled up among the familiar smell of leather, cologne and that spicy Sean smell. No matter where I was going next, these wouldn't be coming with me. I pulled the door closed behind me and sat in the darkness with my eyes closed, letting the hot tears just spill.

In a little while, I would stop, crawl out of the closet and fix dinner for the Rangemen. The next time I opened the closet would be to pack Sean's things and take them to the goodwill. I wouldn't cry then.

(Ella's POV)

Abby looked frighteningly happy when she bounced into the breakroom carrying that evening's supper dishes. The girl looked ecstatically miserable, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I took a step towards her and then held back. I had no idea how she'd react to touch at this moment. There was a time when I'd stroked her hair and she'd nearly slapped me. Poor dear had been mad with grief at the time, curled up in a ball on the wrong side of the bed. I still had nightmares about it.

My problems were solved when Abby set the dishes down and spun towards me, grinning almost manically. Her hug was sudden, but not unwelcome and I wanted to hide her away for a little while. There was something especially fragile about her today. Something that I hadn't even seen when I'd broken the news of Stephanie's pregnancy to her.

"Ella" she muttered, still embracing me tightly. "Are you free to help me pack some things this weekend?"

I tightened my arms around her, knowing now what this new craziness was for. She wanted to get rid of some of Sean's things. It was time, but I knew it'd be hard for the girl. I had to remember that she'd been with Sean in some form or fashion for nearly 1/3 of her life, and now she wanted to get rid of another aspect of him. It must have been like tearing open a scabbed over wound to drain infection. Messy but necessary.

Pushing back from Abby I nodded solemnly, making sure she knew that I knew what she was asking of me. "I'll be there Saturday morning at 9am sharp."


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright my lovelies. I'm going to try to bang out a few more chapters this week before my last year of school tries to eat me. Enjoy. I hope you laugh. I only own Abby, and she's been escaping lately. _

(Bobby POV)

When my phone started chirping, "Sugar sugar aw, honey honey." I lunged for it before Lester could get his grubby paws on it and intercept my call. Sadly, I had been washing my hands after creating a sandwich that even the current caller would be proud of, and he got to it before I did.

"Hey Sugar," Lester purred

I shuddered. He had no idea how utterly disturbing that tone was. How did women not run screaming in the other direction? 'Hello my name is Lester. Let's have meaningless sex and then I'll forget to call you later.' That voice should be featured on training tapes for hormonal co-eds, sort of a PSA against one-night stands.

"Oh, nothing, he'd just over-compensating by making an enormous sandwich… You can guess for what Sugar." Lester continued to tease.

Dammit. The man was a menace.

"Well, I suppose I can put him on the line, but it's going to cost you."

I briefly saw red. Honestly. If he tried to pull his bullshit with her I'd just- well, he wouldn't. Not with Abby. She was too much for him. And he had better know that.

"There's a penalty for that? Alright, Moneypenny, here you go." Lester handed the phone over and I resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. It was tempting, but I was needed on the telephone.

"Hey Abby, please ignore the One-night-standosaurous who has appointed himself my personal secretary."

Abby giggled. "I always do. You know if he tried anything I'd just deprive him of the strawberry cheesecake bites that he loves so much. And then, you know, alert Steph to the impropriety occurring under her very nose."

I winced. Pregnant and crazy hormonal Steph would absolutely ruin Lester if she thought he put one toe out of line where Abby was concerned. We were all still pretty worried about her. She'd been fine for the past few weeks, but I knew that Ella had helped her move some of Sean's stuff out, and I expected her to be just a little shaky after that. It was understandable. "Well, that would certainly destroy his prowess in certain areas for a while."

"Absolutely. Anyways, sorry to be so abrupt, and I know it's your day off and all, but I kinda sorta need a teensy little favor. But if you're not free that's cool. I'm sure you wanted to just veg after all those ridiculous Bombshell-level takedowns this past week –"

I cut her off. What could she want that called for so much rambling? "Abby. What do you need?"  
"Well, most of my delivery crew is sick, my bakery employees are in charge of other stuff, and this cake is probably heavier than me, and I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to help me deliver it today?"

I grinned. "Of course. Now, why was that so hard?"

"Ummmm," Abby hesitated, and then sighed. " Since it's official bakery business, I sorta need you to wear the official bakery uniform."

Oh. No way in hell. Absolutely not. Was the woman insane? "And what is wrong with plainclothes, or my Rangeman uniform?"

Abby sighed. "Bobby, you know the Rangeman uniform is made to be a statement of badassery."

"Well, can't bakers be badass?"

"Not like that. Sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. Maybe one of the staff at the wedding venue can help me set it up."

Well shit. She couldn't deliver to a wedding alone. My brain flashed for a second back to that god-awful day in June, the way that cake had covered the bakery floor, cracked fondant and sugar pearls and yellow cake everywhere. "What time do you need me?"

"Really?" Abby exclaimed, "You really don't mind?"

"I really don't mind. Just as long as there's no photo evidence."

"Aye aye captain!" Abby joked. "Meet me at the bakery at 2:00. And Bobby, thanks. I'll owe you big."

Abby hung up the phone and I stared forlornly at the empty plate where my glorious sandwich had once been. I turned to glare at Lester

"What?" He asked, chipmunk like, cheeks stuffed with sandwich.

I just shook my head and went back to the fridge, praying for leftovers. Or at least more spicy mustard to re-create the lunch that Lester had stolen.

"So. What is there not going to be photo evidence of later? Are you going to whack someone? Are there going to be cookies? Has Abby converted you to her willing sex slave?"

He managed to dodge the ketchup bottle that was somehow in a direct trajectory towards his head and laughed.

"Well shit man, don't let me hold you back from Abby's dungeon of delight." And with that, he escaped from another missile, leaving me with a mess in the breakroom, and an interesting afternoon ahead.

(Abby's POV)

I couldn't stop laughing as we climbed back into the van. I knew it wasn't the nicest thing, considering my laughter was at the expense of the man who had just saved the day, but still. "Her face. Best. Delivery. Ever." I snickered.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Bobby snorted.

It was hysterical. I knew Lester would see the humor in it, but Bobby had said no pictures, and he meant it. I had tried to sneak several on my phone, to no avail. Oh well. I would find a way.

"I'm sorry. You know that I only have female employees. We've never had a reason for shirts that were made for men. It's the Blonde Bombshell Bakery, not the Brawny Beefcake Bakery." I immediately closed my eyes. Where the hell was my mouth today. First that business with Lester on the phone, and now this?

"Brawny Beefcake? Seriously? I think I'm insulted." Bobby teased

"Why?" I asked. Dammit. Seriously with this right now? 'Inappropriate, Abigail Hennessey.'

"Brawny Beefcake does not take into consideration my charm, wit, and incredible modesty."

I snorted. "Yeah, but with a name like that it wouldn't just be the cupcakes being ogled."

Bobby shook his head and muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I said it isn't now."

"Well, no one can control Lester. I think he'd ogle a chicken if you told him where the breasts were."

Bobby frowned. "Speaking of the smarmy sandwich stealing bastard, what did you promise him to get him to hand over the pone? What was that Moneypenny business about?"

"Oh," I said, waving a hand to dismiss his over protective question. "I just reminded him of possibly the best female one-liner in the Bond series."

"Which is?"

"Well, Moneypenny says, 'You know, this sort of behavior could qualify as sexual harassment.' And Bond, smarmy man that he is, replies, 'Really? What's the penalty for that?' and then Moneypenny tells him, 'Someday you have to make good on your innuendos.'"

"You really want that? You better hope you have some antibiotics on hand."

I rolled my eyes at the implication. "No you nitwit, Moneypenny sees through Bond's oil slick personality and calls him on his BS, and he'd never try anything with her, not really, because she knows who he really is. Basic movie math. Man will never sleep with woman who continuously calls him on his shit unless it's for forever. Duh!"

"And you're a forever kind of girl, Ms. Moneypenny?"

I decided to borrow an appropriate phrase. "Damn Skippy."

After chatting all of the way back to the bakery, we parked the van and I gave Bobby a hug goodbye. "Thanks for bailing me out today. Like I said, I owe you big."

"It was fun Ms. Moneypenny. We'll have to do it again sometime." Bobby replied, in his best Sean Connery impression.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"But really Abby, you know you can always call me."

"Just not if I force you to wear a bedazzled bakery uniform again though, right?" I attempted to joke. Things felt much more serious all of the sudden.

"Even if I have to wear something bedazzled, you can count on me. I promise."

He meant it to be light hearted, I could tell, but those last two words were like a sucker punch to the gut. "Ok, bye!" I chirped, and then practically ran for my car.

As soon as I was inside, I hit the steering wheel. "Shit!" I yelled, before swearing like I hadn't since that assault charge years ago. The lilting words just kept running through my brain. "I'll be back soon. I promise." Stupid Sean and his stupid promises. "I'll always be there. I promise." "You know I'll love you forever, I promised." Fuck. Would it always be like this? Perfectly fine, even happy and then bam. Two words and I was swerving through the streets that were mockingly familiar. Something had to be done. I couldn't do this anymore.

(Lester's POV)

When Bobby waltzed in wearing a skintight black v-neck, with "Blonde Bombshell Bakery" rhinestoned across the chest, I thought that my dreams had come true. This would serve as perfect blackmail forever. Cal was on monitor duty tonight, and he owed me a favor. Oh yes, this would definitely be it.

"Hey there lover boy, I suppose the lair of our most delectable mistress of the refrigerator was… pleasant?" That wiped the shit-eating grin right off his face. Uh-oh. Fuck. For a minute there I had forgotten that Brown had gone all swoony over Abby. Not that I blamed him, the girl was gorgeous, but Bobby had never seemed to be the merry-widow type. Heh. And that her title was the name of a certain fantasy-inducing piece of lingerie was totally coincidental. Right. Just like the Bombshell's Victoria's Secret bag ripping after getting snagged on the railing was an 'accident'.

I couldn't wipe the leer off of my face. "So, what did she do to your shirt that forced you to wear that home?" I prodded.

"We went on a delivery you jackass. This is the uniform," he snapped.

"Touchy touchy. So I'd guess she didn't get around to repaying you for the favor."

Bobby's face was turning an interesting shade of magenta as I continued my prodding.

"Well, I suppose it would have been unfair for her to repay you first when it was our transaction that took place earlier."

Suddenly, Bobby laughed. "Yeah. You can expect her to pay up real soon, Mr. Bond."

What? "Hey man, aren't you supposed to be Bond in this little scenario?"

"Nah, the movie math doesn't work out."

The actual fuck? "Movie math?" I was completely lost.

"Ask Abby."

And then Brown just walked away. This was worse than I had imagined. He wasn't just swoony over Abby. He had pulled a Simba, deserting his bropack. Hakuna Matata my ass. I wondered if he even realized what he'd gone and done. What the consequences were going to be. Because there were definitely going to be consequences, and if they affected the future availability of strawberry cheesecake bites, well, Brown wouldn't live to see the sun shine on the Pride Lands again.


	11. Chapter 11

2 days later…

(Ella's POV)

I was just pulling the night's lasagna out of the oven when the phone rang. It was my personal cell, and for some unfathomable reason, "Mamma Mia" was playing. I sighed. Abby had struck again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ella. Listen, remember the conversation we had two months ago about me maybe leaving?"

I could feel my stomach sink. "Yes?"

"I'm at the airport. My plane to Heathrow is boarding. I'm not going to be able to make dinner this week." Her voice was shaky, and I could hear the chatter of the other travelers in the background. She wasn't kidding. God help me, she wasn't kidding.

"Abby, what? When?" There were so many questions that I wanted to ask they all choked me trying to rush out at once.

"I'm going to visit my parents for Christmas, and then I'm going to travel for a while. I'll be back by the time the baby is born. I just. Ella, I can't stay anymore. I can't. Everything is the same and different and it just feels wrong."

"So you're running away." I knew my tone was flat, knew that I sounded disapproving and stern. But the girl had no idea what she was doing. None.

"I know you think I should stay, try to make this work, but Ella," she sobbed, "I've never lived there without him and it's just wrong and I'm just tired and I'm just. It's too much. I'm leaving. That's all. I'll email everyone when I arrive."

"What am I supposed to tell Steph and Ranger, and Lester and Bobby, and everyone whose been there for you these past months? Oh sorry, it got to be too much for her, so she left you guys to go deal with things by herself for a while. Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine." I was furious, practically spitting the words.

"Yes Ella. If that's what you want to say, say that. I'm sorry. I know this is sudden. But this is what I have to do for me right now. It's about me and for me and my plane is boarding and I have to go."

Then there was a click, and she was gone.

I felt the phone slip out of my hand, which made me even angrier, as I had been intending to slam it. Then I remembered that you can't slam cell phones, and for some reason that made me cry. I didn't want to understand what she was doing, but I could. I just hoped that the others, Bobby in particular, would understand. Wouldn't chase her. I sent up a prayer, commending her to the saints, and asked for healing for the woman who used to smile with her eyes.


End file.
